dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Vitality/2
Introduction A Vitality Osamodas build, focused on AP. Characteristics Just put all points into Vitality, get others scrolled to 100 if you can. Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Summoning of Tofu to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Summoning of Gobball to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Bear Cry to 5. * Lv. 32-37: Raise High-Energy Shot to 4. * Lv. 38-47: Raise Animal Blessing to 5. * Lv. 48-60: Save your points, then raise Natural Defense to 5. * Lv. 61-70: Raise Fangs of Boowolf to 5. * Lv. 71-80: Raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to 5. * Lv. 81-90: Raise Summoning of Crackler to 5. * Lv. 91-100: Raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to 5. Equipment If you decide to keep Jules Yanos's Cloak you will have 10 AP 4 MP and a bonus of range. If you chose that it means that you want to summon and then boost your summon. ---- Amulet: Lv. 17 Omelette Amulet: Gives good life and +1 Summons. Lv. 32 Dragolyre: Gives +1 AP and +1 Summons. Lv. 42 Modified Dragolyre: Gives you +1 AP and +2 Summons. Lv. 69 Skill of Dolls: Gives +1 AP, life, and +1~2 Summons, with no stat losses. Lv. 111 Minotoror Necklace: Gives +1 AP, life, +2-3 Summons, wisdom and prospecting ---- Ring Lv. 4 Treering: Gives +1 AP. Lv.8 Ring of Satisfaction: Gives +1 AP but doesn't give -Range. Lv. 10 Sponge Ring: Gives +1 Summons. Lv. 12 Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens: Gives you +1 Summons too. Lv. 33 Deceitful Wedding Ring: Gives you +1 Summons, as well as otrher bonuses. Lv. 40 Satisfied Summoner's Ring: Gives +1 AP and +1 Summons. Lv. 60 Gelano: Gives +1 AP, and can be maged for +1 Summons. ---- Boots: Lv. 17 Satisfaction Boots: Gives you one +1 MP Lv. 51 Apprentice Summoner Boots: Gives you +1 MP and +1 Summons. Lv. 68 Gobball Breeder Boots: Gives you +1 MP, +2 Summons, as well as some wisdom and life. Lv. 113 Minotoror Boots: Gives you +1 MP, 2-3 Summons, wisdom, prospecting and some resists ---- Cloak: Lv. 10 Treecloak: Gives you +1 AP and some life. Lv. 45 Treecapa: Gives you +1 Summons and some Life. Lv. 54 Jules Yanos's Cloak: :Gives you +1 MP, +1 Summons and +1 Range, but reduces your wisdom. Lv. 110 Powerful Dazzling Cloak: Gives +1 AP, wisdom, and some life ---- Hat: Lv. 6 Pandawa (hat) or Coney Hat: Both give you +1 Summons. Lv. 30 Wa Wabbit's Crown: Can give a lot of Life. Lv. 45 Treechelmet: Gives you +1 AP, some life but -1 MP. Lv. 50 Chafer Helmet: Gives you +1 AP, without loss of MP. Lv. 60 Caracap: Gives +1 AP and decent Life. Lv. 164 Tynril Hat The last hat you'll ever get, with a massive Vitality boost, +1 AP and Wisdom, it's well worth the wait. ---- Belt: Lv. 27 Comfleecy Belt: Gives you decent life and up to +4 Summons but -1 MP. Lv. 80 Powerful Dazzling Belt: Gives you +1 AP life and Wisdom. Lv. 139 Minotoror Belt Gives up to 3 Summons, life, wisdom, prospecting and some resists. The loss of AP is compensated by taking Zoth Warrior Axe (u must scroll wis to match the conditions). Lv. 164 Grendibelt (optional) Gives up to 2 Summons, more life, more wis, prospecting and some resists. ---- Pet/Mount: Lv. 6 Gobtubby or Ghast: Can give up to 150 life (165 with boosted abilities) Lv. 60 Peki Peki (pet) or Almond Dragoturkey or Emerald Dragoturkey. Peki can give up to 400 life, Almond can give up to 1000 iniative and +2 Summons (great for PvP), Emerald can give up to +200 Life, and +1 MP ---- Weapon: Lv. 10 Gobball Hammer: Gives +1 Summons. Lv. 25 Wa Wabbit's Staff: Can give a lot of life Lv. 50 Pinambour Hammer: Gives +2 Summons and some life Lv. 57 Trunknydum (Optional) Gives more life than Pinambour. Lv. 67 God Rod: Gives +1 AP, wisdom, and some life. Lv. 79 Kidommer: Gives good life, good wisdom and +3 Summons. Lv. 139 Zoth Warrior Axe Gives + 1 AP, lots of life, wisdom and prospecting. Stats at Lv. 79 (If you get Peki Peki (pet)) Summon Style (Keep in mind u can get 12 ap 5 mp (Lv 80) .. so at lv 100 ~ 109 u can sumon 3 tofu Lv. 69 Skill of Dolls Lv. 40 Satisfied Summoner's Ring (2x) Lv. 68 Gobball Breeder Boots Lv. 10 Treecloak Lv. 80 Powerful Dazzling Belt Lv. 60 Caracap Lv. 79 Kidommer Emerald Dragoturkey or Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey Stats at Lv. 80 ap style (If you get Emerald Dragoturkey) (*= If you get Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey